Spies Don't Take Sick Days
by Dragonfire100
Summary: Michael wakes up with a nasty cold and things just keep getting worse and worse and worse...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Spies Don't Take Sick Days

By: Dragonfire100

Summary: Michael wakes up with a nasty cold and things just keep getting worse and worse and worse...

A/N And so it begins...

Chapter 1

Michael Westen woke with a headache, one that throbbed just behind his eyes pulsating in a never ending crescendo through his skull. He shifted on the bed stifling a groan as his limbs protested with a dull ache that only added to the throbbing in his head.

Opening bleary eyes he stared up at the ceiling of his loft for a moment. This could not be happening, he was _not_ sick. A tickle rose in the back of his throat...he swallowed wincing at the raw dryness.

Nope, not sick.

The tickle rose again and this time it would not go away. He coughed loud and hard for a few moments, the small spout left him feeling even more achy then before. He berried his head in his pillow.

Ok maybe he was, just a little-

The vibrating ring of his phone caught his attention and he turned to look at his make shift beside table. Throwing out an arm he didn't bother to see who it was before answering it.

"Hello?"

_'Mikey? Jeez you sound terrible.'_

Sam's worried voice eminated from the other end.

Realizing where the ex-Seals train of thought might be headed, Michael quickly covered the end of the phone and cleared his throat before continuing.

"Uh yeah long night, what's up?" Michael willed his voice to sound strong.

_'Well your mom said she's been calling you for some time she uh started getting worried after you didn't answer. She called three time's Mike.'_

Michael ran a hand down his face. Crap, he must've really been out of it.

"Is there a problem?" He asked sitting up wincing as his head swam slightly.

_'She said something about your brother, I didn't quite catch much else she seemed pretty upset though, really wanted you to come over.'_

Michael bit back a groan. "Right, guess I better head over there than." He grumbled.

_'Yeah good luck, uh, you sure your all right Mike?'_

Michael swallowed against another tickle in his throat."I'm fine Sam." He said before hanging up.

He managed to get out of bed without falling flat on his face and pretty much staggered into his small excuse for a kitchen.

No cold pills would be found in the drawers, he rarely got sick and so ended up popping some aspirin. It took the edge off but his head still felt a bit muddled, annoyingly so.

He got dressed stiffly and it took him longer than usual another annoying thing, but he was soon headed out the door.

The blazing Miami heat did nothing but aggravate his, condition. How he even managed to get sick was beyond him and to be honest he couldn't even remember the last time he had been. He rolled the windows in his Charger all the way down trying to stave off a fever that seemed to be trying to take hold of him.

He pulled up to his moms house feeling a bit the worse for wear, but he still refused to give in to said cold and stepped into the house.

"Mom?" He walked further in. "Nate?"

Suddenly someone tackled him from behind. Feeling an odd sense of déjà vu he flipped the person over his shoulder and onto their back.

"Whoa easy there big brother." Nate wheezed out.

Michael glared down at him before standing.

"Nate what the-"

"I thought you were someone else." Nate interrupted getting to his feet.

"I called out to you." Michael said with irritation.

"Yeah well can't be too careful huh?" He said though a smirk graced his lips. His brother had a bruise that ran across his left jaw line and another just under his left eye the cheek swollen and split open. A bloody bandage covered his right bicep and fresh blood trickled down his arm.

Michael narrowed his eyes. "What happened?" He asked.

"Michael is that you? Thank god." His mom entered the room carrying a bottle of antiseptic in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She set the bottle down on the table next to some cloths and gauze.

"Your brother just showed up on the door step like that, won't tell me what happened." She complained one hand on her hip eyeing her youngest son with irritation and worry.

"She'll freak out if I say anything." Nate whispered to him. Michael gave him a look; unfortunately the patented _look_ lost all of its vibrato as a sneeze snuck up on him.

"Whoa jeez, that's just gross." His brother jumped back. Michael quickly pulled himself together trying to ignore the increased pounding behind his eyes.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened or not?" Maddie insisted taking a drag from her cigarette. She seemed too flustered to notice the slight flush to Michael's face or the light sheen of sweat that had taken up residence on his forehead, then again, sweating is what one does in Miami.

"Nate." He said managing barely too keep his voice from sounding nasally.

His bother looked from him to his mother and back again. "Fine." He said flinging up his arms then winced hand going to the injured one.

"Good, now sit down." Madeline ordered sternly and Nate walked over to the table taking a seat.

"I got jumped outside a bar last night."

"How many of them were there?" Michael asked as Madeline opened the bottle of antiseptic.

"Four, one had a knife, they said they wanted some flash drive or something. I told them I didn't have it, obviously they didn't believe me-ow!" He winced as Maddie wiped at the cut on his cheek.

"Oh hold still." She chastised.

Michael stepped a little closer skeptasisem written all over his features. "Nate, if this is some kind of-"

"I'm not lying bro I payed off all my debts, well most of them, but I know all the guys I owe and these guys didn't mention a name. I didn't recitnize any of them ether. They told me to bring it to the bar tomorrow at eight or-"Nate glanced at Maddie."-or they'd kill me."

"Michael." Madeline stopped looking pointedly at him desperation lining her words and masking her features.

Michael restrained from rolling his eye's giving in. "Which bar?"

"That new one that just opened up on fifty fourth street." Nate winced again as his mom removed the bandage from his arm.

"You didn't say you got stabbed." She said with alarm. Michael frowned stepping to her side to get a better look.

"Its just a scratch ma." Nate said.

"That's gonna need stitches." Michael confirmed. Though it wasn't a stab wound it was a deep cut.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." Michael said grabbing a rag. "Keep pressure on it." He said handing it to his brother who stood to follow him.

"Stitches, great." Nate muttered.

"Michael hold on." Maddie called out to him. He paused while Nate headed out to the Charger.

She rushed up to him. "Here." She held up a package containing two orange gel capsules, Dayquil.

"Im fine ma." He insisted but she grabbed his arm as he turned shoving the pills into his hand.

"Take care of yourself, so you can take care of him." She insisted looking pointedly out at Nate who now sat in the Charger.

Michael clenched his jaw and nodded curtly pocketing the pills. As he made his way towards the car, another sneeze snuck up on him and he failed to hold it back the force of it making him stumble slightly.

Maddie shook her head smiling softly.

A/N My first Burn Notice fic woot woot! *clears throat* anyway Review please, no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So what we're gonna go meet whoever it is tomorrow?" Nate asked trailing after Michael into the loft. Michale's head was pounding, mouth dry, eyes a bit watery. His chest felt congested but he fought the urge to cough.

"No." He said heading to the cabinets. "I will, alone." He filled a glass with water downing it trying not to look like he was savoring the temporary relief it provided his sore throat.

"Alone? Is that such a good idea?" Nate walked up to him.

"Not _alone _alone I'll have Sam nearby just in case, Fi too. I need to get a feel on what we're dealing with." He fingered the pills in his pocket.

"Right." Nate ran a hand through his hair, then paused looking at Michael."Thanks Mike."

Michael just nodded slightly surprised by his brothers candor. He swallowed but failed to hold back the cough that he'd been fighting against.

"Whoa hey, you ok?" Nate asked watching him worriedly.

"I'm fine." Michael managed to get out.

"You sure? Maybe Sam should handle this-"

"I'm fine Nate, just, let me make a few calls." Michael insisted. He got another glass of water and headed upstairs.

*BN*

The Dayquil helped immensely taking the edge off his headache and the cough so that when Sam and Fiona arrived he felt more like himself. The two walked in just as he was headed down the stairs.

"Hey Mike, Nate." Sam said giving them a wave. Nate sat in one of the chairs sipping a beer.

"Sam, Fiona." He said giving them a nod.

"So Mikey, whats the plan?" Sam asked heading to the fridge and retrieving a beer.

"Nate's gonna stay here, I'm going in with Fi, you-"

"Wait outside in the car? Yeah I got your back Mike." Sam said opening the beer and taking a sip.

"So you want me to just wait here." Nate stated not looking vary happy.

"You'll be safe here." Michael replied matter of fact. Nate looked like he wanted to argue but Michael managed to pull off 'the look' this time and he gave in.

"All right ok, good luck."

"Don't need luck," Fiona said cocking the glock she had in her hands."just one of these."

"Fi-"

"Oh your no fun."

*BN*

Michael pulled lightly at the tie around his neck, glancing around the club for any of the guys that fit the description Nate had given him. Fiona sat a few chairs down at the bar.

The Dayquil was starting to wear off and his sore throat was beginning to bother him again, he could feel his temperature rising and the thick atmosphere of the club wasn't helping. He turned back taking a sip from his drink trying not to wince when the alcohol stung his throat.

He glanced over to see Fiona watching him eyebrow slightly cocked, she then looked out towards the crowds of people dancing and he followed her gaze. A tall broad shouldered man was making his way through, baled square jaw with a tattoo on his neck of a scorpion. He fit the description Nate had given him to a T.

Michael watched the man the adrenalin rush giving him strength. He took a seat at the far end of the bar. Michael stood and went over to him taking the seat beside him and ordered another without looking at the man, spoke.

"I understand you attacked a client of mine yesterday." He said.

The man glanced at him. "Do I know you?" He asked gruffly.

Michael shrugged."No, you didn't attack _me_, but I'd like to discuss why you attacked my client."

The man remained silent for a moment taking a sip from his drink. "We told him to come back alone."

"He's not here, and its my job to protect him and work out this misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" The man chuckled finishing off his drink before standing and he practically toward over Michael. "We told him not to tell anyone ether." He grumbled turning to leave.

Michael grabbed his arm."Look I just want to talk business, work things out so no one gets hurt." He stated firmly.

The man glared down at Michael's hand and he let go slowly.

"I'm not the one you need to convince." The man said leaning in threateningly before turning once more and gesturing for him to follow.

Michael stood trailing after him towards a VIP area of the club. They approached a blond haired man who sat on a c shaped couch with a group of women, another man stood behind them.

"Boss this guy says he wants to talk about that guy we jumped last night." The baled man said. The 'boss' glanced at Michael as he stroked the hair of the smiling brunette to his left.

"Lady's could you excuse us please." He said calmly and they left quickly. "May I ask who you are?" He asked leaning forward to grab his drink off the small table in front of him.

"Patrick Thompson." Michael said remaining where he was the bald man stepping around him to join the other guy behind the couch.

"Well Patrick, your friend must have a death wish because I believe I told him to come alone." The man said taking a sip from his drink.

"Oh he's not here, its just me, I'm his associate." Michael said flashing a smile.

"Body guard, cop?" The man asked sitting back looking relaxed.

"Uh no, more like a close friend who deals with these kinds of things." Michael bit back a cough.

The man eyed him for a moment then gestured for him to sit. "And what exactly do you think this is?"

"Just a misunderstanding." Michael stated siting. "Look, my client doesn't have any idea what your looking for."

The boss chuckled shaking his head.

"Really? I've got someone who says otherwise." He took another drink.

"Maybe if you told me what it is your looking for we can work something out, but I can't give you what he doesn't have." Michael said holding back a wince as he swallowed.

The man eyed him once more."Lets head somewhere more private." He gestured at the two men behind them. They rounded the couch quickly standing on ether side of Michael.

The boss stood straightening his suit before heading towards the back of the club Michael being forced to follow.

He spotted Fiona watching them and she got to her feet as if to follow. Michael gave her a slight shake of the head and she stopped frustration crossing her features.

They went down a dark hall and stepped into a room. It was for storage, various boxes stacked about with shelves all around. One of the men pulled a chair around and the boss gestured at it.

"Please Mr. Thomson have a seat." He said. The men forced Michael to sit.

"Look Mr.-" Michael started.

"Kale." The boss said standing in front of him as both men took their place on ether side of Michael's chair.

"Mr. Kale, if you could just tell me what you're looking for-"

"A flash drive, you see a client of _mine_ informed me that he gave it to yours, I threatened to kill my client if he didn't tell me where he put it so naturally he told me what happened." Kale said smirking.

Michael frowned. Why hadn't Nate told him that? Playing dumb he continued to deny Nate's ever having it.

"He doesn't have it, your client must be lying."

'Most people usually give some sort of sign increased irritation suggestions of bodily harm, before actually committing the act. But once in a while they just irrupt. Those people are ether sociopaths, or you're sick and not at the top of your game to notice the signs.'

The blow took him by surprise the man to his left large fist making contact with the side of his head. Michael fell out of the chair his already muddled head now pounding with a new headache. He blinked hard as the other guy hauled him back into the chair. If he wasn't so busy trying not to cough or seem remotely sick then maybe he would have seen that coming. He _should_ have seen that coming.

"You're not looking so good Mr. Thompson." Kale said taking off his coat and rolling up his sleeves.

Michael frowned. Ok now _that_ was a sign. Standing quickly he grabbed the chair and swung it around so that it caught Kale in the gut making him stumble back with a grunt. His two men charged.

He hit the shorter one in the throat making him gag and fall back. The bald man-who towered over him-pulled out a gun and Michael grabbed onto the hand holding it elbowing him in the face. The man grunted but continued to wrestle with him they stumbled into some boxes and Michael heard glass shatter. It was a test of wills as they fought then he lost his footing as the ground had become wet. He grunted as he felt pieces of the glass pierce his back and he barely made out the smell of alcohol. The brunt of Kale's body guards weight as he fell on top of him drove the air out of his lungs and he suddenly found it hard to breath. He lost focus on his attacker as he now fought for air.

The bald man got to his feet quickly aiming his gun down at him.

"No!" Kale's voice rang out sounding strangely muffled. Michael struggled to breath feeling an odd tightness in his chest. He felt hot his head muddled and heavy.

"Don't kill him." Michael heard muffled foot steps as darkness grew around the edges of his vision. Kale's face appeared over him. "I want that flash drive , get it to me here with in forty eight hours, and I'll let you your client and both your family's live, if not." Pain erupted on Michael's right side as the man kicked him, hard. Another to the head sent him into complete darkness.

A/N Beta beta? anyone? I'm looking for a beta, interested? feel free to send me a private message! Oh and don't forget to review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Read it and enjoy! That is all...

_'Michael...Michael...'_

Michael grasped onto the voice clinging to it like a life line. The words brought him slowly out of the dark as he struggled to wake up.

_'Michael...'_

Pain followed erupting into a skull splitting headache and it hurt to breathe, he coughed painfully and that nearly sent him back into the dark but someone shook him slightly.

_'Michael!'_

He pride his eyes open and Fiona's worried face blurred into view.

"Fi!" _Was that Sam?_

"In here!" Fiona said looking off somewhere.

Hurried footsteps the sounds of muffled music. He heard a soft curse and Sam appeared on his other side.

"Jeez Mikey they get the drop on you or what?" The ex-seal commented. Michael winced when he took a breath and coughed gasping and groaning as he tried to curl in on himself.

"Whoa easy buddy where dose it hurt?" Sam asked worriedly holding him gently in place.

Michael squeezed his eyes shut trying to get his breathing under control and the pain down to manageable levels.

"Sam, there's blood on the floor." Fiona commented worriedly.

"Looks like he cut himself on the glass, listen Mike you gotta help me out here can ya walk how bad is it?" Sam asked.

Michael tried to pull it together, gathering the last of his reserves he managed to ease his breathing swallowing barely noticing the rawness of his throat through the pain.

"Uh chest, headache I can walk." He ground out.

"Yeah you look it, all right come on." Sam grabbed one of his arms nodding at Fiona to take the other. They both lifted Michael to his feet.

The world tilted dangerously and his knees nearly gave way but they kept him from falling.

Suddenly someone put a hand to his forehead and he relished in the cool touch.

"You're burning up, Michael are you sick?" Fiona demanded.

Was he? His thoughts were so muddled he couldn't even figure out how he got here.

"Lets just deal with gettin him out of here first." Sam said.

From that moment on Michael remembered little more then muffled sounds and blurred visions of a dark hall way and a car. He vaguely recalled someone running their hands gently through his hair a vary comforting feeling before he blacked out again...

*BN*

The next time Michael woke he found himself staring up at his own ceiling. He blinked, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings, and his aches and pains. It hurt to breathe so broken or cracked ribs, he had a fairly massive headache,concussion, and a sore throat to beat. Wincing he tried sitting up, the room spun slightly around him and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Mike." He looked over and saw Sam in a chair next to his bed.

"Wha' happin'?" He asked with a frown.

"I was hoping you could tell me, how long you been sick?"

"How long have I been out?" He asked wincing arm instinctively going around his ribs that had been wrapped.

"Since last night, you know you didn't have to get beat up for me bro." Nate said descending the stairs.

Michael watched him a memory of last night coming back to him in a flicker. "Why didn't you tell me you were given the drive?"

Nate approached the bed looking confused. "No one gave me anything." He said.

Michael frowned at him.

"I swear." Nate said defensively.

Wincing Michael made as if to get up.

"Whoa hold on there brother." Sam said grabbing onto his arm to keep him from standing.

"Seriously, they didn't give me anything." Nate insisted just as Fiona walked in a grocery bag in hand.

"Look whose finally awake." She said setting the bag down on the kitchen counter. Fiona stood at the foot of his bed arms crossed. "How are you feeling?"

"I swear Mike I don't know what that guy's talkin' about I don't have his flash drive." Nate continued to insist.

"Whats all this about a flash drive?" Sam asked.

"Kale claims that one of his 'clients' gave it to Nate." Michael explained looking pointedly at his brother. Nate opened his mouth as if to protest once more but Sam interrupted.

"Well whats on it that this guy, Kale, would kill to get it back?"

"I don't know."

"Enough!" Fiona snapped making all the men in the room look at her."I asked how you were feeling Michael." She demanded training her fierce gaze on him.

"I'm fine Fi, look we need to find out all we can on this Kale guy-"

"I think you need more rest." Fiona insisted.

"Actually I kinda agree with Fiona on this one Mike, you had a pretty high fever last night, not to mention the fact that you got the crap beaten out of you. I don't think you're quite out of the woods yet." Sam said though he didn't seem to like the part about agreeing with Fiona.

"I'm fine." Michael insisted firmly once more.

Fiona narrowed her eyes.

"_I'll _see if I can't find something on this Kale person, you take it easy." Sam said standing.

Michael met Fiona's unapproving gaze with a frown."Fiona I'm fine."

"You keep saying that I'm sure it'll come true." She growled before walking away.

Michael looked back at his brother.

"Honestly bro, I don't have this flash drive they're talking about."

Eying his brother, for once, Michael believed him.

*BN*

"Man Mikey this guy Kale is bad news." Sam entered Michael's kitchen just as the spy was downing some Dayquil pills Fiona had bought him. She had left abruptly after their little spat but Michael didn't doubt that she would be back sometime soon.

Michael held back a wince as he swallowed the pills his sore throat throbbing as they went down. It had been nearing three hours since Sam said he'd look in on Kale, and to Michael's increasing annoyance he'd fallen asleep for most of that time.

"And?" He asked. Lucky, he did actually feel a bit better.

"And he's a drug dealing, gun smuggling, sex trafficking maniac, with friends in really high places, which is why he hasn't been thrown in jail yet." Sam retrieved a beer from the fridge popped it open and took a long swig.

"We need to find the client Kale told me about, the one who claimed to have given the flash drive to Nate." Michael said as his brother stirred in the chair he was currently sleeping awkwardly in.

"How do you know his clients even alive?" Sam asked.

"I don't, which his why I think we need to listen in on some of Kale's conversations, we need to find out what was on that drive."

"Me and Fi can handle the bugging." Sam said nonchalantly, but Michael knew better.

Sure he still felt like crap, his ribs and head ached not to mention the shallow cuts on his back stung every time he sat in a chair, but he was capable of handling all of this. Hell he had been practically blown up once. He could ignore the slight fogginess in his head the occasional need to cough and the slightly congested nose, that's what the drugs were for. And since when did Sam offer to work with Fiona?

"No, I'll do it." He said walking out of the kitchen intending to change his cloths.

"Mike, you're not superman you know." Sam pointed out a slight edge to his voice.

"I'm aware of that Sam." He said pausing to look back at him.

"Are you?" Sam set down the beer to approach him."Listen I don't want to find out you got shot and killed because you were to sick to even think straight, heck that almost happened last night."

Michael bit back a sigh. He had a feeling he wasn't gonna win this one.

"All right, come with me then." He said and turned once more.

"This damn flash drive better be worth it." Sam grumbled going back to his beer.

A/N Sorry about the Williams thing, bit of a mix up on my end and I blame the misspelling of Mikey on my spellcheck and the fact that when I wrote it I was quite tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where's Michael?" Nate jerked awake upon hearing Fiona speaking harshly to him. He winced wondering how he managed to fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair.

"Uh-what?" He straightened mind still foggy with sleep, his eyes falling on an obviously irritated Fiona.

"Where, is, Michael?" She demanded.

"I don't know, I think he and Sam went somewhere."

"Michael is in no condition to go anywhere." She growled folding her arms with a sigh."Where did they go?"

Nate shrugged and winced again, rubbing the back of his neck."I don't know I-" He paused."I was asleep."

She sighed with irritation and pulled out her phone speed dialing Michael. It rang and rang and rang then went to his voice mail. Cursing softly she hung up and tried Sam.

*BN*

"It's Fi." Sam said as he pulled his vibrating ringing phone from his pocket.

"Don't answer it." Michael said looking through a pair of binoculars across the street at the club.

Sam sighed with slight exasperation putting his phone away."She's gonna be pissed you know." He pointed out.

Michael knew. But he was feeling a bit better, the Dayquil helped take the edge of his headache though it did nothing for his sore ribs. His nose wasn't so congested anymore and he didn't have the urge to wipe it every five seconds. His chest still felt a bit tight though but the medicine seemed to have taken care of the cough to. He wasn't about to let Fiona stop him from doing this.

"That's Kale's car." He said watching as the man got out of a black car, one of his body guards getting out of the passenger side. He handed his keys to the valet, Michael barely made out the scorpion key chain in the dark.

"Great lets bug it and get out of here." Sam said."I'll distract the valets-"

"And I'll snag Kale's car keys." Michael finished.

"Bingo." Sam said.

*BN*

"You, hey you, yeah valet guy!" Sam approached the man standing in front of the club dressed in a red suit, guarding a stand with various keys hanging on it."You the one that banged up my car last time I was here?"

'Keeping someone distracted long enough to go through with any sort of crime isn't easy. It helps if your an attractive man or women, or a dissatisfied 'customer'.'

"Look sir I don't know what you're talking about." The valet said holding his hands up as if to fend him off.

"Oh yeah? I want to speak to your boss right now, theres over five thousand dollars worth of damage to my brand new jaguar!"

Michael went up to the board where the keys hung, spotted the tell tail scorpion, and snagged them as he walked by.

"Sir, sir I'm going to have to ask you to calm down!"

Michael made his way quickly out into the parking lot searching for Kale's car spotting it next to a silver Corvette.

He approached it quickly, giving a precautionary look around before proceeding with the bugging, placing it just under the drivers seat.

"Where's your car?" A female voice rang out suddenly.

Michael froze.

"I parked it myself, you can't trust those valet guys."A male voice answered.

The sound of approaching foot steps rang out. Michael winced as he secured the bug, his broken ribs sending a twinge of pain across his chest. He paused to listen, each breath achingly painful. They drew closer the sounds of a women's heels particularly loud on the pavement.

'If you haven't broken any windows and you're in possession of the keys of the car you're braking into, its easier to just act like its yours.'

He stood suddenly making a women gasp in surprise. Michael's head swam slightly and he had to lean on the door a little to steady himself. He smiled at the couple who had been approaching the car next to him.

"Sorry sorry, didn't mean to startle you, just dropped my keys." He said with a smile holding them up.

The guy with the women smiled back.

"Don't trust them ether do you?" The man said continuing on his way.

"No, no I don't." Michael said closing the door. He casually made his way back towards the club.

"-come on lets hash this out right here!" Sam's voice rang out as Michael drew closer. Unfortunately a crowed had gathered, returning the keys wasn't going to be as easy.

Michael clenched his jaw considering his options, then started pushing through the crowed. A man stood close to the stand that the keys were stored on and he made a point to run into him hard, all the while calling out to Sam. The man stumbled into the stand knocking it over and Michael discretely dropped Kale's on the ground with the rest.

"Chuck! Chuck relax man! Its the wrong club!" Michael winced as someone elbowed him in the ribs nearly sending him to his knees. He managed to stumble into Sam though, grabbing onto his arm.

Sam gave him a worried look, but it quickly disappeared as Michael forced himself to straighten, facing the valet and the crowed.

"Sorry, sorry he's just a little drunk, I brought him to the wrong place." Michael said. The valet looked skeptical.

"You brought me to the wrong place? What is wrong with you?" Sam said glaring at him.

"This really is all my fault, just let me take him home, no harm no fowl." Michael said plastering on a smile.

The valet glared at them."Just-get out of here man, before I call the cops." He demanded.

"Leaving, we're-we're leaving." Michael said holding onto Sam's arm and directing him back towards the Charger.

"You all right Mikey?" Sam asked once they were far enough away.

"Yeah fine, let's just get out of here." Michael grumbled.

*BN*

"I can't believe you left!"

Michael tried not to wince at the volume of Fiona's voice. His head had started to hurt again on the way back to the loft, and any loud sounds pierced through his skull like a knife.

"Fi, relax-"Michael tried to calm her down. Her glare shut him up.

"Michael you need to-"

"I'm picking up on Kale." Sam interrupted, he was sitting at a table with equipment that connected to the bug in Kale's car.

"We are in the middle of something Sam." Fiona growled.

Sam gave her a look."He's talking about the flash drive Mikey." He said.

Micheal got to his feet holding back a wince and went over to him soon joined by Nate, while Fiona looked on with irritation, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Sam turned up the device so everyone could hear.

'-I'd appreciate it if you kept your opinions to yourself Wade .'

Kale's voice was as cold as it had been when he'd last spoken to Micheal.

'Yes sir,'

A pause_. ' so what are we going to do with him then?' _Wade asked. Micheal placed the voice as the bald guard he'd first met.

'Jason Miles has been a thorn in my side to long, if this Patrick Thompson's client doesn't have that flash drive, I'll kill him myself.'

Sam lowered it looking at Michael. "Jason Miles?"

"The thorn in Kale's side, and maybe his client." Michael muttered. "Keep listening, we need to find out where he's keeping him."

"You need to rest Micheal." Fiona said. She sounded less worried now and looked more concerned.

"She's, right Mikey," Admitting Fiona was right really seemed detrimental to the retired SEAL's health."I'll wake you if I get more Intel."

"You do look like crap bro." Nate said, though with a bit of an amused smirk.

Michael glared at him but knew he was outnumbered on this one, and gave in.

A/N You all know what to do...


End file.
